Morning Anniversary
by SadisticPrincess13
Summary: It's Kise and Aomine's one year anniversary of being lovers. Aomine decided to have a morning celebration. Kise doesn't really mind. [AoKise. Brief mention of AkaKuro. Rated M, you know what that means. Kinda PWP]


_Hey~ Sadhime here! This is my first KnB fanfic, so please, be gentle with me. I was supposed to make a GoM reunification one-shot but it turned into a multi-chaptered fic. I'll post it someday but for the meantime, this will be my fic to you guys._

_It doesn't really have any plot just an excuse to write AoKise w/lemons. So, I'm warning you now. _

_It's supposed to be AkaKuro, which is my OTP, but I couldn't think of a way to get them together in a simple way. _

_Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi owns Kuroko no Basket, not me and will never be me._

* * *

**Morning Anniversary**

* * *

It was morning, the sun's rays passing through the windows and shining at their lying figures on the bed. Kise was lying at his side, clutching a pillow. His back is facing Aomine whose face is nuzzled at the back of his neck. Their legs, tangled together, and a dark arm, wrapped possessively on his hips. A blanket currently covered their forms, naked from last night's activities. Kise, shifting slightly, fluttered his eyes open and yawned. Slowly, he turned around to look at the sleeping face of his lover.

_'Lover…'_

He smiled at the thought. He didn't think that it would happen, that they would get together. After all, they changed. They knew that things would never go back the way everything used to be, but he was still grateful that his beloved Kurokocchi managed to bring back some of their old selves. Stroking Aomine's face, he smiled in nostalgia as he remembered the day they got together. It wasn't overly romantic, but it was definitely the best thing that happened to him.

Four months after the Winter Cup, Akashi called the Generation of Miracles, along with their respective teams, for a gathering at Akashi's traditional house in Kyoto. Some were nervous because no one knew what happened after Akashi lost the finals, no one heard of him until they all received a text. No one dared to know how he knew or got their numbers; they just passed it off as Akashi being Akashi. At least, that's what the Generation of Miracles told them to do.

They were surprised when they got there. A feast was prepared for them in the huge garden at the back of the house. They were even more surprise when they saw Akashi; he was wearing a red yukata with a golden dragon design, his bangs grown back to its length when they were in middle school. The thing that surprised them was when Akashi smiled while he welcomed them; it was peaceful, like a heavy burden has been lifted from his shoulders. Now that he thought about it, in a way, Akashi became free.

Apparently, Akashi gathered them because he had an announcement to make. Since they were already eating, it was expected that a lot of choking, spit-takes, and food flying from everyone's mouths happened when Akashi announced that he and Kuroko were in a relationship and that they've been together since after the Winter Cup finals. Of course, hearing this, he cried and whined that it's not fair that his beloved mentor is now forever in the tyrannical captain's clutches, which earned him a pair of scissors courtesy of said tyrannical captain.

Later that day, just as he was getting ready to go home with the rest of his team, Aomine came and proceeded to drag him away from his team while simultaneously tell them to go back first. Aomine dragged him in the middle of the garden, which was now empty since most were gathered in the living room, by the large Sakura tree, and suddenly faced him. Kise could tell that he was nervous, he just didn't know why. Aomine started to speak , it was gibberish at first, then, it slowly turned into a full-blown rant about how he knew he was being an asshole and was sorry about it, and seeing Akashi announce Tetsu's and his relationship made him realize that not everything was lost, and that he love him. It took him a moment and Aominecchi kissing him to realize that Aomine just confessed that he love him…and is also kissing him!

He remembered being overcome with happiness that made him kiss the hell out of Aomine which turned into a hot make out session, with a little grinding and lots of groans and moans, in Akashi's backyard. Of course, they didn't know that the said owner, along with everyone else, was watching them with amuse and semi-horrified looks. This earned the two another pair of scissors, 100 laps around the property, which was _huge_, and the job of washing the dishes. The love-making at the end made it all worth it, though.

_'That__ was exactly a year ago!'_ he giggled. It was their anniversary today! For one year, Aominecchi has been caring and loving towards him. He doesn't show it outright, unlike him, but still… Everything has been perfect! Well, they've fought before, of course, but it was nothing serious that anyone had to worry about.

_'I wonder what—'_

A kiss at his hand interrupted his thoughts. He focused his vision to see Aomine, holding the hand that was stroking his face, his lips pressed onto it. Kise smiled brightly, giving Aomine a kiss, "Good morning, Aominecchi." He whispered sweetly.

"Good morning…" Aomine yawned as he blearily opened his eyes. "What were you giggling about? Thinking about me, huh." he smirked, looking at Kise a little arrogantly but with affection.

"Aominecchi~~ you're so full of yourself." Kise whined "I was thinking about the time you confessed your undying love for me! It was super sweet~ "He teased, smirking at the way Aomine blushed.

Aomine turned away, and tried to get up and sulk for making him remember his blunder of a confession when Kise said, "Happy Anniversary…"

Aomine paused, and turned around to look at Kise only to see that annoying smirk, still on his lips. Knowing that the blonde was teasing him, he rolled his eyes and proceeded to give Kise a deep kiss. It _was_ their anniversary today.

"Kise…shut up." He whispered, giving Kise another kiss.

At first, they were just short kisses; it wasn't long when it turned into a passionate dance of their tongues. Kise's hand traveled from Aomine's wrist, through the shoulder, and then entangled into soft, short, dark, blue hair on the back of Aomine's head while the said man tightened his hold on Kise's hips, and pulled his body closer, enjoying the heat that emitted from it.

Aomine slowly pulled away, enough to look into the golden orbs that stared right back at him, anticipating his next move. He smirked, proud that he diverted Kise's thoughts of his humiliating confession where he lost all his bearings. Pulling away from those thoughts, he dived again and started biting and sucking the blonde's left ear, enjoying how Kise's breathing slightly hitched, and his hold on Aomine's hair tightening. Aomine left Kise's lips and moved to his neck, continuing his ministrations there.

Kise put his hands around Aomine's neck, pulling him on top of himself; Aomine is now straddling his hips. He saw the man smirking as his 'anticipation' poked him on his thigh. Kise faked a glare, smirked deviously, and flipped them both, so that _he_ was on top. He ducked down and began nibbling on Aomine's neck while his hands wandered on the naked chest underneath him. Aomine suddenly pulled his face up to meet his lips, and then grounded up to his hips. Both men shuddered at the contact of their erections.

"Kise, I swear if you won't stop teasing me, I will _bite_ you." Aomine whispered onto Kise's lips in a breathy voice, staring at him with intense eyes.

Kise just smirked at him, taunting him to do just that, grinding their hips as a challenge. And of course, we all know that Aomine never backs down from a challenge. He caught Kise's lower lip between his teeth, nibbling, pulling, and biting him. When he let go, the soft flesh was red and swollen but Kise didn't seem to mind. In fact, it's just the opposite. Kise leaned in, kissing Aomine, his tongue running along the entrance, again, teasing him. The man sprawled underneath him didn't hesitate to add his own muscle to the game. After a while, Kise broke the kiss and returned to Aomine's neck. But this time, his mouth is slowly going down and down, stopping at one nipple.

His hand deliberately slid down Aomine's stomach, and slowly moved up, caressing his body, memorizing each dip, each muscle. He began rubbing their groins together; sending shivers up and down Aomine's spine. He felt the man move under him, but he didn't look up until he heard something hit the floor. The sight that met him made his stomach tighten a little. There was his Aominecchi, supporting himself with his elbow while he searched the drawers next to the bed, his breathing a little heavier, and his mouth agape.

Aomine's face eased up a little when he finally found what he was looking for; a lube. Aomine shifted again, back to his position. He stared at Kise with teasing eyes. Kise, still straddling him, looked at Aomine, and saw that he wasn't going to do what he wanted the most, so, he did it himself. He roughly grabbed the bottle of lube form Aomine's hand and unscrewed it with shaking hands. He squeezed some amount of it in his hand, and coated the other man's erection with it. Aomine _finally_ covered his own fingers with lube, and then proceeded to slowly push one into that inviting ass. He made sure to brush that bunch of nerves just a bit, sending Kise waves of pleasure.

"A-Aaah~! More, Ao—Hngh! –minecchi!"

"Hah? What was that, Kise?"

When Kise heard that question, he didn't even need to open his eyes to see the smirk on his lover's face. He knew what the other wanted him to do, but that doesn't mean that he like it. Aominecchi can be quite mean sometimes. His resolution wavered when the finger inside him stopped its ministrations completely. He whimpered but it didn't do anything to move the devious ace. With a blushing face and more whimpering, he whispered a small, "Please."

Instantly, Aomine flipped them over, and the sensation began again, this time, more intense as Aomine added a second finger. Kise moaned, still blushing as he repeated that one word again and again, each sounding louder than the last as the third finger was finally added, brushing against that spot that made him moan louder than he should have.

Aomine suddenly pulled out his fingers completely, but before Kise could complain about the loss, he felt something harder and bigger push against him. Overwhelming pleasure quickly overcame the surprise and the slight pain that came with the intrusion. Aomine didn't stop until he was completely in, then, pulling one of Kise's legs and placing it over his shoulder, he pulled out and immediately trusted in after. Kise's back arched up as he gasped, pleasuring shivers rocketing his entire body.

"R-Ryouta…" Aomine groaned out. "Say…my name…"

"Ahn~ Dai…aahh—kiii~~~" the voice was just a whisper, but hearing his name being called out with so much need, Aomine was nearly overcome by pleasure.

He leaned down and kissed Kise's panting lips. He rested his forehead on the lean shoulder, whispering words that were only for the writhing man underneath him; words only for him. His one hand rested on the other's hip while the other stroked the leaking erection in time with his thrusts.

It wasn't long before Kise felt himself coming to the end. He just shut his eyes tightly and squeezed Aomine's shoulder while moaning out the other's name, along with a bunch of 'I love you's'. He felt Aomine stiffen before he came, spilling his seed into Kise, and moaning loudly. Aomine pulled out and immediately slumped down, pulling the other close to him. Both of them were catching their breaths. Aomine gave Kise a kiss filled with all the love he can muster.

"Happy anniversary, Ryouta."

Kise just smiled as they cuddled each other. None of them wanted to get up, both contented with being in each other's arms. There's really no need to rush their day. After all, it's still morning, there's plenty of time to celebrate more, later.

* * *

_Yes, I know. It's not good at all. My writing style changed, not sure if it's better or worse, probably the latter. I'm so rusty right now...it's been a year since I wrote something._

_The title says "Morning" Anniversary because I was planning on writing them celebrating their anniversary in different ways in the afternoon and evening. Don't get your hopes up too much, though. I'm still not sure if I'll be able to do it._

_Anyway,** please review**. Constructive criticism is welcomed. Tell me if I need to correct something and I'll do it._


End file.
